Found Love on the Surface
by Girlzteam
Summary: The story is built as it goes along because there is not a set storyline. This is the Girls team for the Creative Writing Club at my school.
1. Chapter 1

Our school has a Creative Writing Club, and this is the story being posted by the Girls team in our club. As President, I would like to say, FANTABULOUS START!!! Can't wait for more and hope the girls can keep it up! Reviews help give this team Bonus points! :D So in other words, PLEASE REVIEW!

(The Boys Teams story can be founded as a FAVORITE STORY on the Girls Fanfiction Profile Page)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 0ne - My Adventure

Once upon a time there was a mermaid named Ariel, now this story is not like most stories. Ariel was just about to turn sixteen. Usually when a young mermaid turns sixteen it is thier time to go above the sea. Ariel was very excited, she had heard many stories about the sea above from her sisters. Ariel's father was very worried for his daughter since he knew how much his young daughter loved the outside world. Now this was Ariel's first time to see the surface.

Ariel woke up one morning and got ready for her advernture. She swam down stairs and her sisters and father were waiting for her. Her father warned Ariel about the surface, he told her to not have any contact with the humans, because they were very dangerous. Ariel's father was very protective of his young daughter ever since his beloved wife had died. Ariel never really knew her mother since she died when Ariel was a young girl. Just when Ariel was about to leave the sea castle, she saw her grandmother. Ariel loves her grandmother; especially her stories. When Ariel's grandmother was about her age, she was in love with a human. Ariel's grandmother was saved by the human, but the human did not live. Ariel felt very close to her grandmother and was very interested in human life.

"Grandmother!" Ariel yelled out, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming!"

"Do you really think I'd miss my favorite granddaughters birthday! Now I have a very special gift for you."

Ariels Grandmother pulled out a box. Ariel opened the box and found a beautiful ring.

"Oh Grandmother! I love it!" Ariel said.

"It was your mothers you know? I have another gift for you... see that sea horse?"

"Oh no you didn't... Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank you so much!" Ariel responded.

"Now Ariel this is a very special day for you, and I know how much you love the surface, but you still have to be careful. Not all humans are safe." Gandmother said.

"I know, I know. I might not even see one today."

"Come on Ariel!" Her sisters yelled out, "it's time!"

"Okay are you ready Ariel?" Jasmin asked.

"Yes I am sister!"

Ariel began to swim faster, then suddenly began swimming higher, and had finally reached the top. "Wow! What is this place? I have never seen so much color before!" Ariel said.

Ariel had seen fireworks for the first time.

"What is that?" Ariel asked.

"It's a ship..." Jasmin declared.

Ariel started to swim faster to take a closer look.

"Ariel stop! Come back!" Jasmin yelled.

When Ariel got closer, she saw a human for the first time.

"He is beautiful." Ariel murmured to herself.

She had felt something that she had never felt before, which was called, Love.

_By Asiya._


	2. What a Storm Brings

**Chapter 2: What a Storm Brings**

"He is beautiful." Ariel murmured to herself.

She had felt something that she had never felt before, which was called, Love.

Sure, she loved her family and the ocean but this was different; a feeling so surreal, so magical she just had to get a closer look. She swam and swam, forgetting all the surroundings around her, not thinking about Jasmin or anything else. She was in her own little world while swimming to the ship. Just to see how unbelievable a human is would make her birthday even more special. As she got even closer, she paused to see the humans moving around.

"Wow, are they dancing? Ah, how I wish I had legs to go and dance with them…" she thought to herself. The fireworks exploded on as she watched the humans dance but the human she noticed earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself. All of a sudden, thunder struck. The clouds turned into an ominous shade of gray. "What's happening???!!!" Ariel thought as she was ocean waves started getting bigger; a whirlpool was beginning to form and quickly. Ariel started to panic, she didn't know what to do, Jasmin was nowhere to be found and she was scared. Soon, she started losing consciousness and let herself drift away into the darkness of the whirlpool. The sky was blue and the clouds were light and fluffy as Ariel opened her eyes. It was as almost as if nothing had happened. All that was left of the storm was a few pieces of broken branches of some trees, some seaweed and a bunch of shells that were scattered along the shore due to the violent waves. "Oh dear, whatever shall I do? I don't even have the slightest idea of where I am or where Jasmin is…I'm screwed." Then all of a sudden it hit her. No one was around, she was on a beach somewhere. This is where she dreamed to be back when she was under the sea. All her life, she wanted to dance around the beach instead of flipping her fins. she didn't have legs but she was on the beach and she was happy but how will she get back home? She sat up and looked around. Palm tree, palm tree, sand, rock, shell, guy on a magic flying carpet. Whoa.

"it's a whole new world around here" she said.

"um excuse me miss, is that my cue???" said the dude on the magic carpet.

"um, what?"

And all of a sudden, the dude started singing.

"um okay, have fun!" Ariel shouted as he started to fly away.

_Well, that was weird, _she thought to herself. A human on a ship, fireworks, her birthday, a whirlpool and a magic carpet all in one day, how lovely is that?

She jumped back into the cool water, the sun was making the scales on her fins all rough and it didn't feel quite pleasant. She felt the water caress her skin. She realized how much she loved being a mermaid. But, she still longed to walk on the sidewalk like a person, feel the sun on her legs and not on her fins, she wants to dance and burst into song as she walks on the sidewalk with the human she saw on the ship.

She was nowhere near Atlantica. She was in a coral reef. It was beautiful, the fish were like mini rainbows in world of water. She was the only mermaid around, but the fish didn't feel threatened. She heard the laughter of a few fish. She looked around and saw that a Ray had a bunch of small fish lodged on its back. They were so small and the ray was singing the fish a lesson. It was a school. They got to their destination and so she hid behind a big coral rock thing. She noticed that 4 little fish were leaving the group subtly. A seahorse, a pink octopus, a bluish gold angel fish and a little orange clownfish with a gimpy fin. they seemed to be playing around in the water. and then, a bigger version of the orange clownfish came in to the scene and started yelling at the young fish because they were swimming in the open water instead of the reef safe with his other classmates. In the distance, she could see a big object floating on the water. It was a boat. but it seemed that there were no humans in the water. Suddenly, she saw the little orange fish swimming to it. He touched it.

"He touched the butt..." said the little bluish gold angelfish.

"Nemo! get back here now young man!" said the older clownfish.

"Diver!!!!!!!!!!" Ariel shouted. She forgot that she was hidden behind a big coral rock. All the fish turned around and looked at her. They were surprised in seeing a mermaid. The older clownfish was freaking out going psycho maniac on her shouting "I have to save my son!"

The divers were approaching. They had put little Nemo in a net. They had captured him, and she couldn't save him because she would then be exposed to the humans and then they would catch her instead. Sadly, the divers got back into the boat and took Nemo away from his father.

She hurried and followed the boat. she was also looking around frantically for the father. She couldn't keep up with the boat, and she couldn't find the father. As she was looking around, she noticed someone on the bottom of the ocean floor.

"another mermaid!" she thought.

She was so excited, that she forgot about little Nemo and started to make her way to mermaid.

"...It's not moving...is it dead? oh no..." she said.

She got closer, and noticed that it didn't have fins.

"is it a...???...no it can't..."

but indeed it was. It was a human. In fact, it was the human she was observing on the boat earlier that day before the vicious storm. She immediately carried him back to the surface (he was rather heavy.) was he still alive???

_By: Nicole_


	3. Robert Downey Junior Prophecy

CHAPTER 3

Quickly, she called for Tinklebell to come spread his magic on him. Yes, I said Tinklebell, Tinkerbell's deranged half cousin. And Tinkle's magic "dust" is actually dried pee, his own special brand of magic. Instantly the human came to.

"Thanks, Tinkle, I'm sorry I had to bother ya, I know you're really busy" said Ariel in relief at the human coming to.

"Hah, you'd be surprised as to how little business I rake in. Everyone always wants tinkerbell this, tinkerbell that; what about me, poor old Tinkle? I got kids to feed too!" Responded Tinkle, the redness quickly pouring into his too plump cheeks.

But before he could go on, pouring out his soul, the human jumped up and swatted at Tinkle, "DIEDIEDIE! DARN TALKING MOSQUITOS ALWAYS EVERYWHERE!"

Ariel quickly jumped in to Tinkle's protection, but it was too late, Tinkle had already sprayed the human with more of his dried pee. Now the human transmorphed into an easy button.

"Now look at what you've done, tinkle!" Ariel brushed him away and held the easy button carefully in her hand. "Now what am I to do? This was supposed to be my fairytale come true! Tinkle, you owe me! Make me into a human so I can find some consolation in this mess!" And Tinkle did just as she said and went on his weary way, all the way home, where he cried himself to sleep.

Ariel trying out her new legs, ran, easy button in hand, deep into the forest. She ran for 2 hours straight until she could run no longer. She finally collapsed near a village looking settlement. The settlers not accustomed to random running half-naked, yet leaf covered/censored [GO NATURE!] girls collapsing on the sacred fire. Pocahontas ran out and screamed, "OH MY SPIRITS, DO NOT PUT OUT THE SACRED FIRE!" and she scrambled to save the dying embers. "What, are you crazy? What were you thinking, putting out the eternal flame! Ignorant white girl-child!"

Ariel started to apologize, but then Pocahontas burst out in song, as the winds swelled to provide her with the melodies and harmonies, as well as blowing her hair in a dramatic, movie-like fashion. Ariel, freaked out, but stared at awe in the "colors of the wind".

All of the sudden, a foxy baby came out."Hey, you got spunk, kid, why don't we travel out to Hollywood together, make something out of yer-I mean OUR gift?"

Then there was a bolt of thunder and all of the sudden three strange deranged looking people poofed up. Well, all of them were deranged except for foxy baby.[oh yeah!] Or should I say, the REAL foxy baby.

Hmm, maybe we should get the backstory in first. These three are the pizza of justice deliverers of the universe! Along with pepperoni and all that other stuff. The leader, whose birthday is today, is PAPA JOHN![theme = nananananananananannanana joey I mean papaaaaa! Chchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch! WORD.] The manly strength of the group is EL CHERNICKO. [theme is= ellll,eeeeeeelllll,elllll,eeeeeeeelll chernick.] and the foxiest of all babiessss is MEEST'AIR FAUXE. [theme=IM TOO SEXY FO MAH FOX, TOO SEXY FO MAH FOX, SO SEXY IT SOCKS.] anyways, they save the world, stalking one person at a time. Oh yeah, miwa, yeah.

Anyways, so much for the backstory, back to the real story.

"IMPOSTERR!" SCREAMED PAPA J!

"aw shucks," said the imposter as it transformed back into THEVIVSTER, VILLAIN OF THE UNIVERSE. The body = viv, the sunglasses= GRANDEE, THE SIDEKICK TO END ALL SIDEKICKS. Grandee= a cute fairy OF EVILNESSS and vivster = short deformed gnome. Partners in crime? STEFANDREW!; fusion between drum majors of EEEEEEEEVIIIIILLL.

The bagginess[vivster] took ariel and grandee put her own special brand of evil pixie dust and made her addicted to taro yogurt and OBESE.

Oh no! the human won't love her anymore! Oh no, what to do?

"MAKE THE HUMAN OBESE TOO, LET THEM LOVE EACH OTHER AND THEIR TARO, AND OBESITIES" SCREAMED GRANDEE!

As stefandrew ran to grab the human, papa john commanded el chernicko to steal him away, and they escaped. They went to their pizza headquarter, Pizza Port, and strategized how to get ariel and eric, the human, together, as the prophecy demanded. Wait I forgot to tell you about the prophecy! So, here's how it goes. The first mermaid to fall in love with a human must fight and endure an epic journey so epic that rdj [Robert downey junior] would be rip his shirt off at. [with man purse and hat, of course] or else the fabric of the time space continuum would shatter. Forever.

The round table [papa john, el chernicko, and meest'air fauxe] had been waiting all their lives and past lives for this moment. It has come.

_By: Vivian_

_ - Who else would have turned in something so crazy? ... I mean creative... ;)_


	4. Life Under the Sea

Life Under the Sea : Chapter 4

Life under the sea isn't always what you think it would be. It's beautiful and magical under the sea. There are hidden places to explore and treasures to collect. No worries… Well sometimes, but other times let's remember this is where we live our lives. The 'Merpeople' live and laugh like humans and we have our own problems

I love to watch the humans as they play on the shore. They run through the sand, they build castles that look a lot like King Neptune's castle far below the surface of the water.  
I gaze at the boys holding the hands of the girls watching them run in and out of the water. They play where we live, if only I could play where they live.

So the summer that I turned 18 I decided I would travel closer to the shore than usual. I saw a boy floating on this pretty colored long flat board. I would later find out that the humans call them 'surf' boards. I guess because they float on the surf in the ocean.

Anyway, watching the human boy I noticed how beautiful he was. He was tall and had golden brown skin that glistened in the sunshine. His hair was dark blonde and his eyes, well they looked like the ocean we were swimming in. I watched him play in the water for a very long time. Suddenly I realized the sun was setting and the human boy was walking out of the water to the sand and soon, off into the distance.

I love to watch humans walk. I have always wanted to walk, to feel the sand between my toes. I've wanted to run faster and faster and faster. But walking was not for me, I was doomed to swim in the ocean for eternity.

As my handsome boy walked farther and farther from me, I knew it was time to return to my home. With one swift flip of my tailfin, I dove deeply into the aquamarine world that I knew so well. When I arrived to my home I was greeted by some very familiar sea crestations. Crab cousins of mine, who always seemed to get themselves into trouble.  
"Where have you been all day?" they asked me. I shared with them the fact that once again I was watching my favorite things, humans.

My cousins never like the idea of my spending my time watching humans. They knew that it was a waste of my time, when I could be doing other things with creatures of my own species. But I longed to be part of the 'dry' world. I wanted to be part of the beautiful boys life. I wanted to hold hands with him and walk on those long beautiful legs and feel all the wonderful feeling beneath my feet.

Some day I will, some day…

_By Kaitlyn_


End file.
